


The Devil Tips His Hat to Me

by PhilistiniPhagottini



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Humor, Light Bondage, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Swearing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25817872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilistiniPhagottini/pseuds/PhilistiniPhagottini
Summary: This is just some straight up smut with ya demon boy, Mephisto.
Relationships: Mephisto Pheles/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 113





	The Devil Tips His Hat to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Got a request from Marleosif for some pwp for Mephisto. Thank you for the request. I had fun writing it. Hope I don't disappoint. And yes, I was listening to 'When You're Evil' while I was editing this #sorrynotsorry. Feedback is welcome and appreciated.

You feel heat curl at the base of your spine, pooling between your legs as another hot flush threatened to consume you. You moan softly, back arching and fingers digging into the soft silk that binds your wrists together. Your eyes fluttered, long lashes brushing against your cheeks as another long swipe of a devilish tongue has you trembling. 

You try to roll into the sensations but your hips are pinned down effortlessly. You are forced to feel every slow and sinful drag of Mephisto's tongue and it makes you squirm. You tug on your restraints, desperately trying to break free so you can sink your fingers into his soft hair. You start to grow restless, feet digging into the bed as your legs start to quiver. The coil in the pit of your gut winds tight, wrenching another moan from your kiss swollen lips. His tongue flicks your aching clit, twirling the sensitive bundle as he suckles at your warmth. 

"Shit, Mephisto" you moan under your breath.

You get a pleased purr in response, the vibrations feeling heavenly against your wet and twitching heat. Your teeth sink into your lip as the pressure builds, your body pushed to the brink of bliss. You can feel yourself starting to teeter just on the edge when suddenly, Mephisto pulls away from you without warning. You let out a desperate whine, chest heaving and face flushed as you were denied euphoria just at the last second. 

"Mephisto!" you cried.

His emerald eyes are dancing with mirth, a lazy smile curling his lips as he gazed up at your panting and needy form. You are left reeling, trying to grasp onto the fraying ends of your orgasm as it slips away from you once more, the raging fire dying down to a low simmer. 

"Why did you stop?"

You demand an answer. The devil peered up at you through your parted thighs, wisps of his purple hair tickling your skin as he rested his head against your leg. Long black nails traced random patterns into your skin and the feeling makes you shiver underneath him.

"Patience, dear" he replied. "There's no need to rush."

You scoffed. He could only say that with such a smug expression because he wasn't the one that was being edged to oblivion and back. You had lost count how many times he had done this over the course of the evening. As far as you were concerned, he was keeping you stuck in purgatory, never allowing you to pass to the other side.

Part of you believed that this was his form of payback. Countless times in the past you had denied his advances and shot down his flirtatious remarks. You were an exorcist and he was a demon. The Vatican would have your head if you were ever to consort with a demon. You knew this and it was why you had been reluctant to agree to anything.

But tonight, you had suddenly decided "fuck it". For months you had just been too damn curious. Mephisto was pretty good looking in your eyes and you finally caved and gave into temptation. Now that he had his paws on you, he was not going to let you go so easily. This was just his cruel way of letting you know that this was your punishment for denying him for so long. 

You squirmed underneath him, the heat still lingering and making your body tingle. You can feel the small brush of Mephisto's lips against your thighs and the feeling starts to drive you crazy with desire.

"Mephisto" you whined.

He pushed your hips down when you raised them, his smirk growing wider at your pathetic attempt. He nuzzled his face against your thigh as he tutted.

"So greedy" he purred against your skin. "What am I going to do with such a spoiled child?"

He bared his fangs, teeth gently nipping your thighs as he worked a fresh mark into your skin. You try to free your hands once more to no avail and you sighed heavily as your head flopped back onto a plush pillow. You blow strands of hair out of your face, your eyes narrowed as you glared down at the demon.

"You're a cock tease."

You were a little peeved. You had been at this for hours now and you hadn't even gotten a hint of cock. It was starting to get on your nerves. Mephisto let go of your skin with a loud pop. He blinked owlishly up at you; his lips pulled into a small frown. He looked taken aback by your statement, a hand placed over his heart as he feigned the hurt in his voice.

"Me? I would never" he defended.

You scowled at him; your brows furrowed as you bared your teeth at him.

"You're doing it right now" you growled.

And that's when his flair for the dramatic decided to kick in. He placed the palm of his hand against his forehead, his other hand fanning his flushed face as he knelt between your legs.

"You wound me, madam."

He clicked his fingers, his hat suddenly popping into existence as he gently placed it on top of his head. He gripped the rim, tipping it in your direction as he gave you a sly wink.

"A true gentleman would never disappoint a lady."

You really didn't want to laugh at his flashy, over the top acting but you did. Your anger was quickly replaced by amusement as you playfully rolled your eyes at his antics. It wasn’t hard for Mephisto to pull a laugh from you, even in a semi-serious moment such as this one. Mephisto grinned, his tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth as he slightly leaned forward.

"There's just one more thing that you have to do."

You took a deep breath to calm yourself before you snapped at him again. Of course there was one more thing you had to do. Your smile was a little forced as you tried to keep the venom out of your voice.

"And what would that be?" you inquired.

A wide grin split his face as his eyes grew wild, shimmering in the pale bedroom light.

"Beg."

 _Oh_. You probably should have seen that one coming. He was a demon and having their prey beg for mercy was something they had come accustomed to. You decided to humour him, picking a few key words out of your brain as you strung together a half assed attempt. 

"Oh, great demon lord, take pity on this lowly mortal and fill her with your seed."

Mephisto's face falls flat and you can't keep up your serious persona for long as a smile suddenly cracks your facade. He sighed deeply as he takes off his hat, brushing the lint off the top.

"You and I both know you can do better than that" he drawled.

Yeah, you knew he would see right through it. But if he was allowed to screw around with you and have some fun, then you could too. Mephisto placed his hat on top of your head, gently tilting it back so he could still look into your eyes. You stared back at him as you fall silent, the gears in your head slowly turning. He was serious. He wasn't going to do anything until you gave in and begged him for it. Well it was a good thing that you had left your dignity at the door as soon as you set foot in this room. 

You tilted your head, eyes half lidded as you muster up the best smouldering look you could achieve. He's already intrigued, leaning forward as a breathless whisper leaves your lips.

"Please Mephisto. I need you."

You can see excitement glitter in his eyes, his face only inches away from yours. Your lips tingle from his hot breath as he speaks.

"Need me to do what?"

Your hands are still bound and you are reminded when you try to reach for his face. Well, no matter. Guess you'd just have to seduce him with your words. 

"I need you inside me. Please, I’m begging you, ravish me."

You were prepared to keep rambling if you had to. Surprisingly though, those few words were all he wanted to hear. You squealed as he suddenly flipped you over, the action jostling his hat as it tipped off your head. You mourn the loss of your crown as your chest is pressed into the mattress.

"That's better" Mephisto sang.

The sound of a zipper sliding down barely registered in your brain as you tug at your restraints, your wrists aching from the strain. Your breath hitched as you feel the crown of his erection press against your entrance. He sank into your aching body in one, smooth motion that steals the breath from your lungs. 

You moaned softly as he rolled his hips against your backside, the pleasure sparking in your gut once more. His hands kept your hips steady, claws sinking into your supple flesh as he thrusts into your body. He's slow but meticulous, every brush of his cock hitting all your sensitive nerves that makes your toes curl as you whined beneath him. 

He trailed his lips up your back, making your spine curl as he kissed the back of your neck. Every hair on your body stands up as you feel his warm breath fan over your neck, your stomach clenching tight as heat pooled rapidly between your thighs. 

Mephisto hummed with delight as your body tried to pull him deeper, desperate pants and whines tumbling from your parted lips. He kisses the shell of your ear, teeth tugging at your lobe. 

"You're so warm and tight" he purred. "You feel like velvet."

Your face burns at the sound of his voice. "Don't say shit like that" you murmured under your breath.

Your flustered statement only makes him continue as one hand snaked around your waist. 

"Or perhaps silk" Mephisto mused. "But oh, so warm and delightful~"

You gasped sharply as his fingers pinched your clit, rubbing the swollen nub in time to his thrusts. Your body is rapidly climbing with heat and your legs start to shake as you feel yourself get closer to the brink. You’re so worked up and highly strung that you knew it wouldn’t take much more to push you off the edge. You pray to whatever higher being was out there that he would finally finish what he started. 

"Mephisto, I'm so close" you panted.

He hummed in acknowledgement. You could feel the tip of his cock brushing against your sweet spot with each jerk of his hips. You feel like you’re on the verge of tears as pleasure assaulted your body, clawing at your gut like a caged animal as it tried to get out. Mephisto twisted his fingers through your hair, tugging sharply to make your head shoot back. You whimpered as you felt his teeth against your throat, his voice barely above a husky whisper as he spoke.

"Be a good girl and come for me."

With an earth-shattering cry the coil in your stomach finally shattered into a million pieces. Mephisto lets go of your hair, allowing you to bury your face into mattress as you cried and shouted his name with pure bliss. Your body tightened around his cock sporadically and he knew it was the end for him. He buried his head in the crook of your neck, hips rutting against your backside as he spilled his hot seed deep inside you. You felt the warmth spread across your abdomen and it made you shiver with delight.

He slowly eased you down from your high, rubbing soothing circles into your hips as you caught your breath. Your body felt like jelly as you collapsed twitching and aching in the aftermath of your orgasm. You curled up on your side, your heart hammering inside your chest. Mephisto was kind enough to finally undo your restraints, freeing your sore wrists. You sighed in relief as you rubbed your aching joints, flexing your fingers to make sure that none of them had gone numb. You spy Mephisto’s hat out of the corner of your eye and you scooped it up.

"A gentleman keeps his promises" Mephisto chimed.

You scoffed. "You still got a long way to go before I’m satisfied."

You placed his hat back on his head, pulling the rim of it over his eyes as you pushed it further down his head. Mephisto chuckled, gently lifting the rim as he stared down at you, his eyes filled with dark promises.

"Then the show must go on~"


End file.
